


My Worst Distraction (Gil/Osric)

by deansdirtybb



Series: All Of Me [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Dirty Talk, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Skype
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2014-09-24
Packaged: 2018-02-18 15:14:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2352950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deansdirtybb/pseuds/deansdirtybb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys are missing each other after DC Con and Gil can’t concentrate so he texts Osric to find that he’s just as distracted.  Texting leads to a skype session that gets pretty hot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Worst Distraction (Gil/Osric)

**Author's Note:**

> **Pairing** : Gil/Osric  
>  **Rating** : NC-17  
>  **Warnings** : Mutual masturbation, dirty talk, fingering  
>  **Disclaimer** : I’m just borrowing these guys (if only these pretty, pretty boys were actually mine). As far as I know this is all pretend, no harm meant to Gil or Osric. I make no money here; my only profit is the joy and ruined panties of my readers.
> 
>  

******AN #1** :   3rd installment in mine and sleepypercy’s collaborative “All of Me” ‘verse.  Other fics are:  
[Drawing Me In](http://deansdirtybb.livejournal.com/20632.html) (by me)  
[Cards on the Table](http://sleepypercy.livejournal.com/24814.html) (by [](http://sleepypercy.livejournal.com/profile)[**sleepypercy**](http://sleepypercy.livejournal.com/))  
 **AN#2** :  Thanks to the gorgeous [](http://katstark.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://katstark.livejournal.com/)**katstark** for the beta – love you sweetheart!

 

Feel free to leave me comments...I love when you love me ;)

 

 

**My Worst Distraction**

Gil swore quietly under his breath as he turned back to the previous page of his script to reread it…for the third time.  He had to get these lines memorized.  His agent had worked so hard to get him this audition and he couldn’t afford to blow it, but his gaze kept wandering to the letter from Creation Entertainment inviting him to join the rest of the Supernatural conventions in this year’s circuit, and he smiled.  Knowing he would get to see Osric again for sure, he’d immediately accepted.  He hadn’t had more than three consecutive minutes of focus since.

 

The only things his brain could hold onto for more than a couple of minutes were images of Osric; memories of their time together at DC, and visions all the things they had yet to do together.  His brain caught on the image of Osric’s face as he came into his hand and Gil dropped the script on the coffee table, giving up any hope of these lines sticking in his head tonight.  He picked up his phone and flicked through to his texts with Osric, a sappy grin he would deny spread over his lips as read over Osric’s words one more time.  A glance at his watch ensured it was late enough that Osric would be home but early enough that he’d still be awake, so Gil typed in, “Hey,” and hit send.

 

Osric’s phone vibrated in his pocket and he jumped, not expecting a call at this hour.  He pulled it out and grinned when he saw Gil’s name next to the incoming text.  He’d been trying to remain cool about the whole DC thing, since really they’d only had a couple days together, but the truth was he’d barely been able to stop thinking about his “Prince Charming,” since they parted, and nothing brought a smile to his face faster than hearing from Gil.  He flopped down on his couch and replied, “Hi.”

 

_Gil:_ _Busy?_

 

_Osric: Nope.  Just got home gonna relax.  You?_

 

_Gil: Trying to memorize lines.  Not getting far._

 

_Osric: What’s up?  Tough script?_

 

_Gil: Nope.  Distracted._ Gil hit send and then paused, typed in two words and held his breath as he sent them.

 

The smile that spread across Osric’s lips nearly split his face open.  _Miss you too._

 

Gil let out a relieved breath, then his mouth quirked up at the next text he received.

 

_Osric: Can’t stop thinking about you._

 

_Gil:  Yeah?  Thinking what?_

 

Osric flushed red, knowing just about every answer to that question was something dirty-hot.  He wasn’t sure how this was going to go over, but he was already turned on just thinking about it, so he decided to take a shot.  He took a moment to search his brain for words that sounded least like cheesy porno dialogue.  _Remembering…your face when you came for me…on me._

 

“Fuuck,” Gil groaned aloud when he read the last text, his blood immediately rushing through his veins to settle heavy and hot in his groin.  It had been too long, nearly a month since he’d seen Osric and though he was under no illusion that they were in a committed relationship already, he just had no interest in being with anyone else.  Lately the only smooth skin he wanted to touch belonged to the young man that had stolen 90 percent of his waking thoughts.

 

_Gil:  Fuck, sweetheart.  Me too._  
 _Remembering you riding my lap._  
 _Felt so good._

 

_Osric:  Mmmm.  Yes._  
 _Bet it gets you hard…thinking about my ass around your cock._

 

Goddamn, Osric was going to kill him.  Gil’s dick pressed against the fly of his jeans and his heart was thudding against his ribs.  His nervousness warred with his excitement about where it looked like Osric might be taking this.  Pressing the heel of his hand to his erection, he took a deep breath and typed back.  _Of course it does.  You don’t get hard thinking about my hand around yours?_

 

Osric’s lip curled into a half smile, pleased and relieved that Gil was responding.  _Fuck yes.  Get so hard.  Then imagine it’s your hand when I touch myself._

 

_Gil:  Fuck._

 

_Osric:  You hard now?_

 

Gil moaned, and his breath sped up as he typed back: _Yes._

 

_Osric: Too bad we’re not on Skype.  I’d love to see that._

 

Gil bit his lip as he once again pressed against the erection that pulsed in his jeans.  He reached over to power up his laptop, not even sure what he was doing yet.  He’d never done this kind of thing, always preferring real hand-to-skin contact for his sexual experiences.  But then Osric was inspiring all kinds of new behavior, and Gil could not deny the tingle beneath his skin; he suddenly wanted to do this, to perform for Osric.  Tease him until he was as hard and needy as Gil was feeling.

 

When there was no reply, Osric cursed himself.  He’d pushed too far too fast and now Gil was surely freaking out and reconsidering all of this.  He typed, deleted and retyped messages, trying to figure out how to backtrack and preserve whatever it was his relationship with Gil had become.  Before he could finish a message came through.

 

_Gil: Sign on.  Give me 5 minutes to meet you there._ Gil’s hands shook as he sent the message and he held his breath as he waited for Osric’s reply.

 

Osric beamed in relief, then blanched as he realized just how real this was about to become.  For all his bravery with the text messages, he was venturing into different territory now and he worried he couldn’t be sensual enough, that his dirty talk would falter and he’d be left embarrassed under Gil’s gaze.  But a flashback to Gil’s bright eyes lust-blown and half-lidded as he had fucked into Osric’s fist pushed into his brain, sending a searing surge of blood to his cock and Osric’s mind was made up.

 

_Osric:  Can’t wait._

 

Gil grinned and jumped up.  He ran to the bathroom mirror, arranged his hair into some semblance of order, brushed his teeth and stripped.  He grabbed a hand towel and returned to the couch, stowing the towel out of sight. 

 

Gil took one more deep breath as he clicked into Skype and signed on.  He was still more than half hard, but he gave himself a few strokes until his prick stood tall in his lap, then clicked on the window to open his conversation with Osric.  When those warm brown eyes came up on his screen they immediately went wide and dark.

 

“Fuck, Gil.”  Osric’s adam’s apple bobbed as he swallowed hard, his eyes raking over Gil’s naked body and hard cock.

 

Gil’s confidence had faltered somewhere between stripping and hitting the button to connect the conversation, but seeing that look on Osric’s face, and knowing he’d been the one to do that to the other man brought it back even stronger.  He liked the way Osric wore that look, desire dripping from his dark eyes, want flushing hot under his skin.  It made Gil brave.

 

“This _is_ what you wanted to see, isn’t it?”  Gil wrapped his hand around the base of his dick, slowing stroking up to the head as he watched Osric’s eyes track the motion, unconsciously licking his lips.  When Osric pried his gaze away from the rosy tip of Gil’s cock and let his eyes move up to the other man’s face, Gil swiped his tongue across his lips and drew his bottom lip between his teeth, letting a moan slip free as he pressed his thumb into the bundle of nerves under his cockhead.

 

Osric let out a whimper.  “God I wish I was there with you.”

 

“Me too, sweetheart.”  Gil twisted his wrist and stroked himself, his voice a hot rasp as he continued on.  “The things I would do to you…”

 

“Tell me.” Osric whispered, his hand restlessly moving on his own thigh.

 

Gil arched one eyebrow and smiled.  “Well, to start, I’d get you out of those clothes.”  His hand continued its slow glide up and down his shaft as he spoke, occasionally twisting over the head to gather the precome seeping from his slit. 

 

Osric watched, entranced for a moment, his own cock now straining almost painfully against his fly.  He blinked himself out of it and took a deep breath before reaching for the hem of his t-shirt.  Osric looked into Gil’s eyes as he drew the fabric up his body. 

 

Gil’s gaze consumed every inch of smooth skin as it was revealed, his mouth watering at the memory of how that skin tasted under his tongue.  His hand involuntarily sped up, his breathing and heart rate increasing as well.  Osric dropped his shirt on the floor, he stood until his groin was centered on Gil’s screen, he teased his fingers up the seam of his zipper, smiling to himself when he heard Gil’s sharp intake of breath.

 

He popped the button through its hole and slowly pulled the zipper down.  Hooking his thumbs under his waistband, Osric pulled his pants and underwear down together, dropping them to his ankles and kicking them away.  He took a deep breath and sat back down to get Gil’s reaction.

 

“God, you look good, baby.” 

 

Osric blushed and ducked his head.  “So, then what?”

 

Gil’s eyes raked over Osric’s naked body, and the sight of his cock hard and leaking had Gil’s own dick twitching in his hand.  He was so caught up in the sight before him, he nearly didn’t hear Osric’s question and even when it seeped into his dazed brain, he couldn’t quite process it.  “Then what-what?”

 

Osric chuckled.  “Then what would you do to me?  If I was there?”

 

Gil’s already flushed skin turned a shade redder as he blushed, and Osric watched the deepening color travel down past his collarbones before Gil regained control of his thoughts.  “That’s a tough call,” he purred, “with all that gorgeous skin on display…not sure if I’d start with touching.  Or tasting.”  Gil punctuated the last word with a lick to his lips.

 

Breath rushed from Osric’s parted lips.  “Touch me,” he whispered.  “Please.”

 

Gil bucked up into his hand at hearing Osric’s breathy plea.  “Damn, baby, wish I could.  You know I do.”  Gil watched the lids of Osric’s dark eyes slide shut and flutter open.  “Do it for me.  Touch yourself.”  The last command slipped out in a quiet rumble. 

 

A curse fell from Osric’s mouth, a bead of precome pushed from his prick and one corner of Gil’s mouth pulled up.  “Come on, sweetheart.  Show me where you’d want my hands on your body.”  Osric tracked the movement of Gil’s hand over his cock as he spoke, imagining all the places on his own body that would feel so much better with Gil’s touch.

 

His hand started at his shoulder, tentatively creeping down, he traced his finger along his collarbone remembering Gil’s open-mouthed kisses that first night.  He looked up to find lust-darkened blue eyes captivated by every tiny movement of his hands, it fed his own desire, emboldening him again and he let his hand slide down over his pec.  Gil moaned, cock twitching as he watched Osric trap a nipple between thumb and forefinger.  The younger man’s eyes closed as he rolled and pinched the peak; he drew his blood-red lip between his teeth, breathy grunt sneaking out at the pleasure pain.

 

Osric’s other hand smoothed up his neck, wrapping around the back and squeezing the muscle before he let his fingers trace up his jaw toward his mouth.  He opened his eyes to hold Gil’s gaze as he slid one finger through pursed lips.  Gil moaned and the hand working his cock twisted around the head, squeezed gently and then resumed its rhythm.  Osric’s hand moved from his chest down over his abs, fingers tickling through the trail of hair leading to his steadily-leaking erection. 

 

“Oh, fuck,” Gil ground out as he watched Osric wrap a hand around his cock while his other worked his finger in and out of his mouth.  Gil could practically feel that soft wet tongue under his own fingertip, couldn’t help imagining it teasing his flesh as it lapped at the weeping head of his dick.  “You want my finger in your mouth?” Gil rasped.

 

Osric nodded, then withdrew the single digit to the edge of his lips.  He teased his tongue over and around the tip before adding his middle finger and pushing both into the heat of his mouth.  Gil groaned again and clamped his hand around the base of his cock and Osric smiled around his fingers.  He pulled them from his mouth with a filthy-wet pop. 

 

“Need them wet.”

 

Gil’s mouth went dry, and his cock twitched in his loosened grasp as the implications of Osric’s words worked their way through his lust-addled brain.  “Wet?” His voice broke as Osric pushed those digits back into his mouth.  Gil swallowed.  “For what?”

 

Osric didn’t answer, just kept pushing and pulling his fingers in and out of wet, swollen lips until saliva pooled around them.  He kept the other hand on his prick, slowly stroking it, and glanced pointedly at Gil’s stilled hand.  Gil started carefully working his achingly hard cock, biting his lip as he fought to hold off his impending release.

 

Osric bent one leg, bringing his foot up to the couch and leaving his hole exposed to Gil’s hungry view.  Gil’s hips bucked into his tightening fist as Osric stretched his lean thigh back even further.  A sultry noise came from deep in Osric’s throat drawing Gil’s attention back to the man’s mouth.

 

Slick fingers emerged from wet lips, strings of saliva snapping to leave enticing beads on the reddened flesh.  “Fucking hell, Os,” Gil cursed.  Osric’s lips tilted sideways as he brought his spit-soaked fingers between his legs.  He teased the rim, let his head fall back against the couch as he relaxed into the sensation.

 

Osric lifted his head, meeting Gil’s half-lidded eyes as he spoke.  “Want your hands here, Gil.”  The breath rushed from Gil’s lungs in a deep moan as Osric pressed his finger in until it was buried completely and then Osric let out a moan of his own.

 

“Oh God, baby.  W-want my hands there too.”  Gil panted.  He cursed as Osric began fucking his own finger in and out of his tight hole.  Osric soon pressed his second finger in alongside the first as the other hand stroked up and down his shaft.

 

Heat built with a tingle in Gil’s balls, he knew he was close, and as he watched Osric’s fingers disappear into the very place Gil wanted most to touch himself, he knew he could not hold off for long.  “Getting close, Os.”

 

“Good,” Osric answered.  “Wanna see you come.  Watch you come for me.”

 

“Uhhngh!” Gil grunted.  “You close too?  Gonna come with your fingers in that pretty little hole?”  Gil’s hips were thrusting, his hand twisting with faster and faster strokes.

 

“Yeah,” Osric moaned as he pressed his fingers deep.  “Wish it was you, Gil.  Wish I was stuffed full with that thick, perfect cock.”

 

With those words Gil cried out as he came, spraying over his hand and up his belly.  Osric moaned at the sight, panting as he let his head fall back against the couch.  He twisted his fingers forward, finding the fiery bundle of nerves and pressing in as the other hand found the sensitive spot under the head of his cock.  With the image of Gil’s orgasm burned behind his eyelids, Osric worked his body quickly to a furious climax.

 

Gil watched as Osric finished himself off, and his spent cock attempted to respond to the picture Osric painted as he came.  He reached for the towel he’d brought from the bathroom and wiped the cooling come from his stomach and hand.  When he looked back up at the screen Osric was swiping his shirt over his own stomach.

 

Gil smiled at Osric when he looked up, cheeks stained pink.  “So, I’ll see you in Vancouver?”

 

A frown flitted across Osric’s face and then his mouth fell open.  “They’ve signed you for VanCon?”

 

“I just agreed to _all_ the conventions on this year’s circuit.”

 

Osric beamed.  “I can’t wait.”

 

Gil grinned back but after a moment the smile started to slip.  “Too bad the next convention isn’t for another two months.”

 

Osric’s mouth twitched and he looked down for a moment.  “Not sure I can make it two whole months, man.”

 

Sighing heavily, Gil nodded in agreement.  “Me either.”

 

Osric looked up to see Gil’s head hanging.  “What about a month?  Think you can handle _one_ month?”

 

Gil’s head popped up.  “What are you up to?”

 

“Well, Comic Con is in San Diego next month…I was going to drop in…and San Diego is way closer to LA than Vancouver…”

 

Gil’s face lit up in a huge, brilliant grin.  “You mean you’d come to see me?  Here?”

 

Osric nodded, another blush sneaking across his cheeks.  “If you’re up for it.”

 

“’Course I am.  Can’t wait to get my hands on you.”


End file.
